Draken's Adventure
by Riako
Summary: A story about my character. Starting from age 4 to 21. Chapter 4 finally done! Yays and dreads for chapter 5... I decided to move the rating up one.
1. Chapter 1

Explanation  
At the end of the Dragon Ball Z series, Uub and Goku left their fight to go and train together. This is my continuation of what happened before and after that battle. On the cartoon they had ten fighters that made it through to the qualifying rounds, in my story there were twelve. The twelfth fighter is a blue haired original character that I created. His name is Draken.

**  
Chapter I **

Uub and Draken lived together in a quiet but poor village. They never really had a chance to live like children, because they had to work to help keep the village alive. One day Uub heard about a way to raise money for the village. A world tournament, and the winner of the tournament would get one hundred thousand zenie (one zenie is equal to two dollars).

The two boys would spar whenever they had the time and then they'd continue training by working the chores around the area. Uub was reluctant about sparring with someone so much younger than he, but little Draken was not going taking no for an answer. Uub asked Draken why he wanted to train with him, even though he wasn't able to go to the tournament. Draken erased Uub's reluctance by explaining that he didn't want Uub to lose with one hit.  
**  
**Time passed quickly. Ready to leave his village, Uub prepared to trek the long road towards the airport where the fighters were supposed to go. But it seemed that he had a companion. Uub turned his head towards the extra shadow and saw that it was Draken. With a puzzled look he asked, "Why are you following me?"

Draken looked back at Uub and answered, "Because I'm going to the airport. Why do you ask?" He said innocently.

Uub stopped and turned his whole body towards the pint sized boy, "No, your not! You're staying here in the village!" Uub said with authority.

Draken crossed his arms being quite disgusted with Uub's words, "No way I'm staying here! I'm going with you, I'm not going to be in this hot, dry, and un-shaded wasteland, working and let you have all the fun!" Draken said completely unaffected by the firmness in Uub's voice. He continued, "Why do you think I trained with you and exercised by myself? And did extra work around this village?" Draken asked.

Uub was determined on not letting Draken go with him; unfortunately Draken was just as determined on going. He realized that this conversation could last all day and all night, and Draken was not going to stop until he was allowed to go. So Uub simply said, "Look, even if you could come, I only have enough money for myself."

Draken closed his eyes and walked past the taller boy saying, "Look Uub, I thought that you wanted a companion to travel with you, but if you'd rather walk 20 to 30 miles to the airport **alone**, have fun. I said I'm going, whether it's with you or by myself."

Uub was completely taken aback at how indomitable Draken made himself appear. Noticing that Draken was actually leaving him behind, he quickly walked in front of him. "Excuse me, but where are you going?"

Aggravation shown clear on through Draken's other wise sweet childish facial features, "The airport…I thought I explained that. Didn't I?"

Uub eyed Draken then replied, "And how are you going to get on the airplane without money?".

Draken's goaded expression faded and he smiled, "When I worked at the other villages, I made quite a bit of money."

"Other villages?" Uub yelled. "Do you know how far the nearest village that has money is?"

"Yeah I'm quite aware of how far it is, but I only jumped about five times to get there." He smiled finally revealing his unique ability to get from one place to another.

Uub's jaw dropped. Considering that the nearest village that had decent amount of money was at least eighty miles away, the feat that young Draken had pull off was quite spectacular.

After seeing the young boy complete such a task, Uub allowed Draken to accompany him. Having said their good-byes to family and friends, they left on their long trip to the airport.

48 hours later

After almost two whole days of walking, the exhausted Uub and Draken reached the West city airport. Uub exhaled after walking inside the building, "Goodness, I hope we never have to do that again." Uub said wiping his brow. He looked over to Draken and saw that he also was quite tired and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Don't worry Dra, we'll be at the airplane soon."

Draken looked up towards Uub and replied, "I sure hope so, my feet are killing me along with the fact that I'm tired and I'm hungry."

Uub shook his head. "I can't believe you. Before we left you acted so grown up now you want to act like a little kid and complain."

Draken was too tired to make any response so he just ignored Uub's cutting remark and looked around for the place they were supposed to be. "Okay we got here, now where do we go?"

"I guess we look for the ticket counter." Uub replied scanning the airport trying to find where to purchase their tickets.

After finding the right counter and paying for their seats, Uub and Draken found the gate their plane would depart from. They boarded and gave their tickets to the flight attendant.

Staying together they sat in the section of the plane where all the fighters are supposed to occupy. Uub decided to sleep the whole trip. Draken going to go to sleep as well, but he wanted to stay up for a while, considering that this was his first time in an airplane.

Uub was fast asleep until something struck him, he sat up and turned towards Draken, "Hey Draken, are you awake?"

Draken yawned widely as he slowly awakened, "Are we there yet?" He asked.

"How come we were so tired when we got here?"

"Because we walked 30 miles."

"Why did we walk, when you could have jumped us?"

"Becau…uh...hmm." Draken was about to answer but was completely stumped. He continued, "I have no idea why we walked."

Uub fell into his seat; completely frustrated that they could have flown to the airport.

Two hours later

The plane had landed directly onto the stadium grounds in a specially constructed airfield. Draken and Uub where awe struck at the sere size of the stadium. Not taking his eyes from the massive building Draken informed Uub that this was the place where they would part company.

Uub raised his eyebrow as he looked toward Draken and asked, "What do you mean, we have to spilt up?"

"Yup, if we don't, we won't have any fun. For all we know we could fight each other in the preliminary rounds. And if that happens one of us won't be fighting anymore. At least if we split up we'll have some fun before we fight. Or at least I will." Draken said with his innocent bright eyes glowing. "All right then, we'll split up. Be sure of the time, if your even a little bit late you won't be able to enter." Uub said rolling his eyes at Draken's attempt to sway him with that doe-eyed look he was famous for.

Draken didn't say another word; he instantly jumped towards the games and snack-stands of the stadium. His heart was filled with joy when he saw all of the fun stuff he could do. He placed his hand into his pocket and prayed that he had some money left. Before he could even pull his hand out, he looked up to see what time it was.

"Hmm, 2:50…ugh. I guess the tournament starts at 3:00; I have at least nine minutes before the qualifying rounds start." Draken started jumping, he would waste no more time in walking needing to get as much fun stuffed into the limited few moments before the fighting started.

In another part of the stadium:

"So where do you want to go first, Pan?" Goku asked his granddaughter.

"Let's go to the hammer thingie," she answered giggling with delight and excitement.

"Hammer thingie, where's that?" Goku said looking around. He saw what she was talking about and started to chuckle. "Oh that. That's called a strength tester."

The two walked over to the strength tester. The person in charge of the was a man about 30 years old; when he saw Pan's small stature, he didn't think she could do much damage so he gave her a free try.

Pan's little fingers wrapped around the hammer and to the man's amazement she not only lifted it up way over her head, but whacked the target with such force the bell went flying off the pole and high into the air.

Everyone there gawked in total shock at what this five year old, pixy faced, little munchkin had accomplished.

The man's voice trembled in disbelief, "Uh…err…Congratulations little girl you've… won…uh…a prize…." He offered her the biggest teddy bear that was on the shelves, not wanting her to be anything but totally happy and satisfied.

"Do you like my prize grandpa?" Pan asked, holding up a giant fuzzy brown teddy bear.

"Yeah it's great! Your pretty strong, Pan, you got that from your dad. And he got it from me!" Goku said.

Draken was yelling like a madman, "There are only two minutes left! I'll never make it in time! Uub's gonna kill me!" He was jumping like a locust landing only on the tallest people's heads so he wouldn't miss the sign up. Seeing the entrance was just a short distance he thought he'd make it with no problem so he decided to run the rest of the way.

"Come on grandpa we're gonna be late!" Pan said.

"Alright Pan, we'll make it." Goku said practically being dragged by his granddaughter. All of a sudden Pan released her grandfather's hand and starting running as fast as she could.

Draken had only 30 seconds left before it was too late, so he ran as fast as his short legs could carry him. "I'm gonna make it!" Draken exclaimed.

"I'm gonna make it!" Pan yelled.

A bone jarring, WHAM, filled the air as two little bodies made contact right at the gate entrance.

"Owww! Thaaat hurt!" Draken said rubbing his head after the collision.

"Owwie!" Pan said with tears ready to escape her eyes.

Pan looked up as her vision cleared and she focused on the object that had crashed into her and was instantly mesmerized by two gorgeous fire-red eyes that caught her gaze. Beautiful, thick, sky-blue hair wildly surrounded the most adorable face she'd ever laid eyes on.

He dressed much different then anyone she'd ever seen as well. A billowy red scarf encircled his body going from his waist up around his shoulders. Baggy white pants that seemed to be hand sown covered the rest of his peach colored, slightly glowing tanned skin. For lack of a better word this kid was gorgeous!

Goku couldn't miss the opportunity to tease his little granddaughter seeing the bright red blush covering her face. "Hey Pan, who's your new boyfriend?" He smiled, picking her up in his arm.

Pan's cheeks glowed brighter unable to control her reaction to her grandfather's jesting, "Grandpa!" She exclaimed shyly not able to look at the object of her admiration.

_"So her name is Pan, she's kinda cute for a girl."_ Draken thought as he got himself up off the ground and brushes the dust from his clothes.

"Um, excuse me, are you okay?" He asked concerned that he might have injured the little girl.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't see you, are you okay?" Pan asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry too. Well, I gotta go, I'm going to be in the tournament, and I don't want to be late. Maybe I'll see you inside." Draken waved as he continued running towards the entrance.

"Maybe," she smiled as she watched him leave "Come on Grandpa, we don't wanna be late either!" She turned her attention to her grandfather and hopped out of his arms pulling him toward the entrance.

Goku shook his head at how lively his Granddaughter was. But right before entering the gate, he sensed one large ki level besides the one that he had felt before. It came from inside where the fighters were waiting to battle. He swelled up with excitement as he walked through, "Oh wow! I can't wait to see who's generating this!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Okay everyone, these are the rules for the preliminary rounds." Said the blond haired announcer.

"There are five rounds for each fighter, in each round the contenders will battle on this two hundred foot long battle ring." He said pointing to the unusually small ring.

Almost everyone who was participating started to complain about how small the ring was. "What the heck is that? A playground?" Said one man.

"That ain't no ring, that's a play-pen." Yelled one girl from the crowd.

The announcer, who was getting quite agitated at all the murmuring, let the fighters know what they could do "Okay if it's that much of a problem, I can always disqualify everyone here for disgruntle behavior!"

Silence immediately followed. The announcer straightened his sunglasses and continued explaining the rules.

"Each one of you 30 fighters will fight five different other contestants in the preliminary rounds. Unlike the tournament rounds, the contestants will be chosen by name. And that chosen fighter will fight another chosen fighter, until we have our twelve fighters that will go on to the tournament rounds."

"Is that clear? Any questions? Alright, lets get your names."

A man came from the side holding a small green box with paper in it. The announcer then placed his hand in it and pulled out a name. "The first name is: Shirou." He looked around. "Will Shirou, please come to the ring?"

A young rugged black haired woman came from the crowd. She cracked her neck before jumping onto the ring.

"Her opponent will be, Draken." The announcer called in a loud clear voice

Draken was completely filled with excitement at the fact that he was the second person to be called. He was so excited that he unknowingly jumped from his spot directly onto the ring.

Shirou raised her eyebrow at the young boy and said, "Well, you sure got some springy legs. But that's not going to help you at all, kid. I hope you can take a punch without balling like an infant."

Draken who was completely unaffected at Shirou's attempt to anger him, he bowed respectively towards the older person saying, "No, I won't cry if you hit me. I've been hit too many times before. I'm use to it by now." Shirou was completely surprised that the boy didn't react to her harsh words the way she planned; in fact he reacted completely opposite to what she thought he would. She then caught on to what he said, "What do you mean _IF_ I hit you? I've squashed plenty of pip-squeaks like you at high school."

Draken's face had hardened, if it was one thing that he hated more then anything else, it was a bully. And Shirou definitely sounded like a bully.

The announcer started to speak, "Fighters! Are you ready?"

Both Draken and Shirou replied with a loud, **yes**.

"Okay, ready? Fight!"

Shirou made the first move, she ran towards Draken at an incredible rate of speed hoping to catch him off guard. Seeing that Draken only stood in a fighting stance she thought that she could take him out easily, she was wrong. She threw her fist towards his face planning on knocking him out with one blow, but instead of colliding with his face, her fist only caught air. She slid on the ground to a stop then looked around for the disappearing boy.

All of a sudden she heard a voice come from behind her, "You missed me!"

Quickly turning her body towards the boy, she lunged at him again. But this time instead disappearing he slightly moved his head to avoid the blow. "Missed again!"

Shirou was filled with anger and frustration simply because she could not hit the small boy. "Come on! Hold still you little brat!" She yelled.

She lunged at Draken again throwing a fast barrage of fists towards his face. He effortlessly blocked each blow with his one hand, while holding the other hand around his back. Taking his eyes off Shirou he caught a glimpse of Pan. "Wow, Pan's actually watching me!" He said to himself. "I'll be sure to make this look good!"

Shirou who was still throwing her fists at Draken noticed that he wasn't even paying attention to her, so she stopped and jumped back, "Hey kid! We're still fighting here! Unless you haven't noticed!" She yelled angrily.

Draken turned his head towards her and started to blush, "Oh I'm sorry I kinda forgot."

This angered Shirou even more, "FORGOT! What do you mean you forgot! You think this is some kind of game?"

"No…"

"Well you sure are acting like it is! Now if you don't mind, can you actually do something? Instead of just standing ther…" All of sudden Shirou felt Draken's hands slam into her mid-chest area sending her flying out of the ring and crashing onto the floor rolling head over heels then stopping on her back.

The announcer was astonished at the strength of the small boy; he shook his head and yelled, "Ring out! Draken moves on."

The men in the room were in awe, one of the men actually fainted.

Goku made a large grin when he saw what happened, "Looks like I found the other one. I wonder how strong he really is?" He looked at Pan and smiled even more, "I also wonder how he'd do against Pan."

Pan was as animated as her grandfather. Not only was this boy cute, he was stronger then most of the adults in the room. Out of pure excitement, she yelled out, "Alright Draken!"

Draken, who was not used to someone cheering him (especially not a girl), started to gain bright red spots on his small cheeks. He raised his hand and waved at the person who gave a standing ovation towards him. He also detected that the crowd was still dumbfounded.

They couldn't believe it; this pint-sized, cerulean haired toddler-like boy had just knocked out one of the toughest people in the whole room. And he did it effortlessly, without even making a sweat. To one man's surprise this boy was more then just an abnormally strong youngster, he seemed like he could pose a challenge. And that was a hard feat to accomplish in the eyes of this man. A man named Vegeta, a prince of an endangered race called Saiyans. Vegeta was a man who defined pride, heck, if you looked pride up in the dictionary you'd see his picture. Vegeta wasn't the only one who saw the reenactment of David and Goliath, Goten and Trunks were also in the area when it happened.

Trunks walked over to his father Vegeta, "Whoa, did you see that father?"

Vegeta answered cynically, "Yes, I saw." Taking his little attention off of Trunks, he turned towards Goku and yelled, "Hey, Kakarot, come over here!"

Goku turned towards the only person, who calls him by his Saiyan name. Walking towards him he wondered what he did this time to make Vegeta mad at him. "What's up Vegeta?"

"I thought you told me that there was only one person that was special. But there are clearly two. Explain!"

"I don't know why your getting upset Vegeta. Okay, so I didn't tell you that there was another person who was incredibly strong. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I couldn't sense that little squirt's power level. I could have underestimated him in battle like that girl over there did." Vegeta said pointing to Shirou, who was staggering towards the exit. Then he yelled, "Can you imagine how embarrassing that would have been for me?"

Goku crossed his arms and started to think of the scenario. He imagined Draken flying toward Vegeta at full speed and slamming his fist into his stomach as he buckled and exploded into dust. Suddenly Goku's face puffed up as he tried to contain his laugher, but failed as he fell to the ground laughing uncontrollably.

Vegeta was now infuriated; he glared at Goku with a menacing look. This made Goku stop almost instantly, "Look Kakarot, the only reason that I'm not going to punch your face in for laughing like that, is because I don't want to be disqualified." He brought his face closer to Goku, "But when we fight, you're a dead man." He walked away leaving Goku behind him.

Goku was sweating, he may be a more powerful fighter then Vegeta was, but Vegeta still was a lot more scarier then he would ever be. He stood up and saw Trunks walking towards him. "Hey Trunks, you seen the fight I assume?"

"Yeah, I did. It wasn't really much of a fight if you think about it." Trunks laughed to himself, as he looked Goku up and down. He continued, "Well, that's new look." He said pointing at Goku's clothes.

Goku placed his hand behind his head, "Yeah I wanted to wear something different for the tournament besides the usual red shirt and pants." Taking his eyes off Trunks he looked around, "Hey Trunks have you seen Pan?"

"No, I haven't. I think she was gone when you and dad were talking."

"Oh? I guess she must have gone over to congratulate Draken."

Trunks made a confused look. "Why would she want to congratulate him?"

Goku chuckled, "I don't think you've noticed, but Pan has grown a liking toward him."

Trunks eyes widened, "But she's only five. How can she grow a liking to someone, when she's only five?"

Goku let out a chuckle, "I don't know, but she likes him."

Trunks was beyond perplexed, he was about to say something when he noticed Pan on top of the ring. "Hey Goku, isn't that Pan up there, knocking that large man out of the ring?" He said indicating where she was.

Goku spun around only to see Pan winning her first match. He started pouting, "Aww…I can't believe I missed her first match. It must have started at the same time Vegeta started his yelling fest."

Trunks gave Goku a reassuring pat on the shoulder, "Hey don't worry Goku, it's not like she's not going to win the rest of her fights." Then he thought for a second, and continued, "Unless she fights Vegeta, or Buu, or…lets just see how she does."

Meanwhile, Draken was sitting on a chair completely bored. After taking a few breaths of tedium he said, "I can't believe that girl was so…so easy."

He leaned into the chair with his arms around his head. "If all the fighters are gonna be as easy as she was, then I might as well just stop. Uub can take over for all I care."

Draken was actually about to walk out of the area, until he saw Pan skipping towards him.

She stood on the side of him smiling brightly, "Hey, that was a awesome battle? How are you doing now?" 

"I guess I'm doing fine. Why do you ask?" He said bluntly.

Pan leaned her stubby elbows on the chair, "You don't sound fine to me."

Draken turned his head towards the cheerful girl, "That's because I'm incredibly weary of this tournament."

Pan made a puzzled facial expression, "But you only fought one person."

"I'm aware of that. But that girl I fought wasn't even worth my time. And I heard that she was one of the toughest people in the tourney. I can't believe I had to fight a girl anyway." He exhaled.

Pan's face clearly hardened, "What do you mean; you can't believe you had to fight a girl?"

Unable to see Pan sudden facial change because his eyes were closed, he answered, "I mean, girls aren't supposed to fight. They're supposed to stay home and clean like they do back at home."

Pan's cringed angrily at the boy's remark, to show her anger she grabbed his chair, lifted it up, and slammed it on the ground with him on it.

The shocked Draken poked his head from the shattered pieces to focus on a very angry Pan. Drops of sweat covered his face, "Um, why did you do that?"

She didn't reply. She simply stuck her tongue at him and casually sauntered away, leaving him to rethink his views about girls.

Two hours later

"I can't believe that I let dad bring Pan into this tournament." Gohan said completely worried about his daughter.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that girl. It's the people she fights that I'm worried about." Said Videl.

Gohan curved his head towards his wife, "I guess so, but still, there are some really strong fighters this year." He turned he head towards the window to look out of it. "I can sense them."

Back in the preliminary room.

"Alright everyone. Please walk through this door in the single file line that you're standing." Said the announcer. "When I start to announcer the fighters, you'll walk out this doorway." He walked towards the door opening and turned towards the fighters. "And thank you for entering, please enjoy the rest of the tournament." Finally he exited the preliminary room, walked out on the arena.

The fighters were anxiously waiting the time when they would enter the arena ground, and prove that one of them were the strongest warrior in the world. Finally they heard the voice of the announcer that gave them the signal to come out. They walked out calmly in a single file. They heard the scream of the crowd cheering them on. The announcer raised his microphone then brought it back down to his face, "Alllllright! Is everyone ready for the 15th world martial arts tournament?" The crowd roared in reply. He continued, "Okay! Then lets get this tournament underway!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Man, I'm bored, I can't believe that my first battle in this tournament would take so long to get here. And why is it gonna take so long? Because I was given number 12. Number stinkin' 12! That must be my un-lucky number or somethin'. I can't believe that I have to waste my time, watchin' these pathetic losers duke it out before I do, for who knows long!"

_"I guess you' re wonderin' what's going on. Well, it looks like it'll be a while before my turn comes up, so I'll explain to you. Right now, a few fighters includin' myself are now waitin' for our turns to fight. And when one of us wins, we fight the next person, and so on and so fourth. Sounds easy huh? Well it's not! Yeah, I would love to have it be like that. To just come in, fight, win, get rich and be merry. But it's not. There's a bunch of crap that we have to do before we fight. Like taking a test for steroids. I had to take a drug test. Why in the world, would a four year old like me, take steroids? How do I even know what steroids are? Why I am I asking all these questions?"_

_ "Not only is it a fact that I have to wait for who knows how long for my turn. But I had to take a needle for some stupid test. And to top it all off, Pan's ticked off it me for a reason that isn't known. I tried talking to her, but she just won't stay around me long enough for her to tell what I did wrong. If it wasn't obvious to you, let me put it in plain words. I'm not having a good day._

_ "I wonder where Pan is? Not like it matters. She's so mad at me that she won't even stay in the same room I'm in. I guess it would be better if I go lookin' for her."  
_  
"_Wow is this a strange long hallway. All these statues of things I don't know, plants, and a bunch other of things I could care less about. Why would they waste there time making this stuff? Well, this tournament happens once every four years so…oh there she is, sitting on top of that high wall. I wonder what she is so deep in thought about. It couldn't be that deep; she's only a year older than me. How deep can kids our age think? Okay Draken, take into consideration that she may still be mad at you; you'd better handle this real carefully."_

"Hello again. Mind if I sit? …Okay I'll take your silence as a yes. You know, you've been avoidin' me for the whole day. Is there somethin' that I did wrong?"

_ "Oh no that was a dumb move, if looks could kill I'd be one dead little hombre. Now she's getting up and walking away, think fast or you'll never get this mess fixed."  
_  
"Hey! I've been trying to talk to you for a while now, but every time I do, you just walk away. Now are you gonna tell me what I did wrong or not? Cause I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what I did wrong!"

_"What the heck is wrong with her? She won't even say anything, not a word. If I did something wrong, why won't she just tell me what I did? I may never understand girls."_

Now, I was never a kid that took being ignored lightly. In fact, I hated it with a freakin' passion.

"Look! I'm tired of you just nixin' me off without tellin' me what I did. Now, unless you tell me what I did wrong, I'm not movin' from this spot!" 

_Now before I continue, I would like to say something. If I had known then, what I know now. I would have just walked away and let her cool off, then came back so she could talk to me. But noooo. I had to stand there and provoke her, well from my point of view I was just trying to get information. But from her point of view, I was making her even more and more upset._

_She puckers her upper lip and crumples her bottom lip, making a look that I have never seen before. Once again, if I had known then what I know now, I would have been afraid of this look that Pan will be known for a lot during her life. She walked towards me normally, until she reaches my face. She stared at me, wondering if I was gonna move, which I wasn't. So she crosses her arms and stood there for a few moments._

Suddenly I see the area spinning round and round extremely fast and I'm also flying through the air towards something. And that something was a bush. I land in it with a large thump, no not a crinkle noise, a thump. So there I was, lying in a green bush, wondering what the heck happened. Not only that, I have a large indent of a fist on my cheek. And finally, it hit me. She just hit me, hard. Actually she punched me. I sit up cradling the side of my aching face and look at Pan.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. My turn is coming up." _I heard her say as she walked away leaving me lying there, to once again rethink my views on girls._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where in the world is Dra?" Uub asked. "He hasn't shown up ever since his last fight." Concern was shown all over his face as he looked for his young companion.

After making it through the preliminary rounds, Uub felt very uneasy being inside the stadium. He was so used to the small huts back in his village, that being inside one giant building, that made his entire village seem like one small cabin, almost made him dizzy. And being watched by millions of people didn't make him feel any better.

Draken on the other hand, loved being inside this colossal structure and he loved being watched by myriads of folks. It seemed like they all adored him. But there was one person who was not so fond of the azure haired child and that made Draken very perturbed.

The young boy was also bored out of his mind waiting for his turn. A few times, he wanted to just get on the next plane back home, but for some reason, you had to pay to get back home, this aggravated Draken to no ends. "What the heck! I can't believe that they expect someone do that. How can they offer a free ride to the tournament, but expect for you to pay for the trip back? It makes no sense!" He said as he walked through the hallway brushing off the leaves that stuck to his locks. "I also can't believe that Pan hit me like that. It's not like I did anything wrong. I just tried to talk to her and what does she do? She suckers punches me right in my jaw. Well, I'm not taking it anymore, when we meet in the tournament, I'll make sure to return the favor." He said angrily.

Pan wasn't too happy as well. "That jerk…how dare he say that in front of me." She said as Draken's earlier words rang in her head. She needed to talk to someone. And that someone was her grandfather. She looked for him in various areas, until she finally saw him in the waiting room. She ran towards him, "Grandpa!" She yelled as she jumped towards him.

Goku barely had enough time to turn towards the young girl as she glomped tightly onto his chest. "Whoa! Hey, Pan." He smiled at her, but stopped as he saw her face. "What's wrong?" He said as he laid his hand on her tiny forehead.

She looked at him with her pixie-like eyes and explained who the boy was, and what he said, and what had happened earlier. Her words dumbfounded her grandfather.

Trunks, who heard every word that the imp uttered, stood next to Goku. "Um…how old is she again?" He was just as surprised as he was.

Goku looked at his younger friend with a nervous laugh and said, "She maybe five, but she thinks like someone who's twenty-one."

He looked back at his granddaughter. With no idea whatsoever on what to say, he tried his best to think of something that sounded good enough. "Well, Pan. Uh…Draken is a…young boy. And err…" Goku was not doing too well trying to explain.

"Nice work buddy." Trunks said in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe you oughta let me try."

Goku was not going to turn down help dealing with a subject he had little to no knowledge of. "Sure." He said in a relief filled voice and handed Pan over to Trunks. She clutched to his shirt hoping for words of comfort her.

Trunks looked at her, "Well, Pan. Draken, must not have been exposed to many girls like you. I guess from wherever he came from, they acted just like he described them. People who cleaned and cooked."

Trunks couldn't believe that he had to discuss this with a five-year old or six-year old or… "Hey Goku, how old is Pan now?"

Goku was about to answer when he heard the announcer's voice through the speakers.

"Can, White Tiger and Pan please report to the ring. I repeat, can White Tiger and Pan, please report to the ring."

Hearing her name called, Pan jumped from Trunks arms and ran towards the ring, her frown completely erased and replaced by a bright smile. She said nothing as she skipped away. Leaving Goku and Trunks to contemplate what had just happened.

They looked at each other and shook their heads. "I guess she's still a kid." Trunks said as he chuckled.

"I guess when your dad has a PhD in every major subject, that stuff kinda comes natural," Goku smiled still at a lost realizing his understanding of woman at any age was so limited.

Trunks gave his friend a skeptical look, "How come you know what a PhD is, but you couldn't tell Pan what she wanted to know?"

Goku gave Trunks his trademark smile, "I have no idea."

Trunks facefaulted, "Then I guess you still gotta lot to learn about other things besides fighting." He said as he walked towards the ring.

"Guess I do." Goku humbly agreed and followed.

White Tiger, a hulking man with pride to match his strength. He stomped onto the ring making large explosion-like noises with every step. "Ugh. I can't believe that I'm forced to fight that little…kid." Disgust was shown clearly on his face.

Pan on the other hand skipped onto the ring with a large beaming smile on her bubbly face. The way she acting as she entered, was the way that most girls would act when they get a new dollhouse.

As both Pan and White Tiger readied themselves in their usual fighting stances, the announcer quickly raised his microphone and shouted the words to start every battle. "Ready? Fight!" They were only two words, but they were necessary to say.

Draken was walking through the building until he heard the word fight echo through his ears needless to say; the sound hurt his ears very much so. He groans in pain covering his tiny yet sensitive ears. "Must he always yell…in a microphone?? I thought that was what the dang thing was made for to avoid…" He sighs a frustration filled sigh and walks towards the ring with a pout look on his face, "I might as well see what this white tiger guy looks like." And see him he does, not only does he get a glimpse of this nephilm-like person, but he also gets to see the tiny hand of the small girl land on the monster sending him painfully screeching onto the other side of the ring. Much to the surprise of a taken aback Draken who, needless to say, was completely dumbfounded. "What…in…the…world…just happened?" He almost chanted the question countless times in his mind.

Coming from White Tiger's point of view there were two things going through his mind, one, why was the front of his face being dragged alongside the ground from only one hit. And two, why was that one hit made by a girl who looked about the age of…well, it really didn't matter what the age was now did it? All he knew is that this so called human girl, that was not a man, or even a full-grown woman, had just launched him from one end of the ring, to the other. Naw…naw, that didn't happen. It just didn't! I must be dreamin'… Just then he lifted his face up from the cement ring showing exactly how much damage that one blow had done. Blood was oozing from his of course broken nose, the side of his cheek where the girl had smacked seemed as though he inflated it with air, and his face gave the impression of being a large skid mark. Is it really necessary to say that the poor man was in serious pain as well? Nope…not dreamin'… He assured himself as he started to stand back up, which was almost impossible to do considering that he could hardly feel any part of his face.

The young girl, who had presently and fluently barreled the giant known as White Tiger, had not finished with her attack, oh no, not that nearly breaking every muscle and bone as well as bringing the destruction of several formally perfect working nerves was enough. Leaping from the ground with quite the determined look on her mostly smiling face, she reeled her arm backwards keeping her smacking hand wide open to do yet another, send a grown man crying to his deceased mother, smack.

Oh lord no! Please anything but that! Don't let her do it! Please let me say… Unfortunately his minute prayer was not answered, or it may have been simply ignored, take your pick. For the young girl had already landed her second and final blow towards the man's face, now it would have been plenty merciful to land a blow onto his other cheek, that may the pain wouldn't be as bad, but no. Pan being the type of girl who wanted to end things in the best way possible had landed an even harder blow onto the side of his face that she had already hit! As pointless as it is to point out, the man had not even been given a chance to brace for this second attack. For his entire body was sent through the air, and into the side of a wall at such a velocity, that his whole form left an indentation on the cement-bricked wall. His face had frozen stiff from the pain, and he had gone into a state of shock as his body slowly peeled off the wall to land on his front.

The announcer, who was worried if the little girl had killed the poor man, ran up to White Tiger in order to press his two fingers along his neck to check his pulse. As faint as the pulse was, there was indeed a pulse. Giving a sigh of relief, the man speaks into his microphone, "A…at least he's still breathing." He extends his hand towards the girl who had caused the poor chap so much pain within five seconds of the match. "Pan moves on!"

Giggling happily she skipped across the ring reciting the words, "Number one, number one, number one yay!" over and over again. Just stopping at where she saw her little blue haired acquaintance, she grinned almost sinisterly. This look that she had given him could have been misunderstood as a lot of things, but the boy had already knew that is was a, you're next, kind of grin. She went back to her giggling and walked past him leaving him to, once again, reset his view on girls.

_Yes yes…I know it's short, only 1,729 words. But gimme a break...I did NOT want to type this chapter up! The only reason I'm up at 6:23 AM on thanksgiving day typing this chapter is because I had read the story, Where no man has gone before, story and had a blast of inspiration. So there you have it. After almost a year of not placing anything on this site, I have this small excuse for a chapter. I'm thankful that you read this much! I promise that if you bear with me, things will be getting much much more enjoyable around the 6th chapter or so. And again! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
